Thunderclan
Thunderclan will NOT be continued! Bluestar is moving to lead Flame Clan as Flamestar on Ethan Star on Wizard101 -Bluestar/Whitestone _____________________ Hey Guys and Welcome! This page here is Thunderclan's, where you will see our ranks and maybe some information about us :) And maybe some old old old information about us too ;) Description Here in Thunderclan we stick together, we don't leave anybody behind. But that's what any clan does, we're all a family. Thunderclan, or at least my Thunderclan (BluestarWhitestone Speaking ^_^) has been around for a very long time. I lead Thunderclan back in early 2009 not long after Wizards started. We were small at first, but grew strong. After a large battle with another clan, that wasn't even cats o_o' , Thunderclan had seemed to disappear slowly. My deputy, Medicine cat, and Head Warrior were probably the only ones who stayed. But soon, they too began to go their own ways. Fortunately, my Deputy and I are speaking again, and we've always wanted to bring back Thunderclan after the large War. We may start here, on Wizards again, or go to LandMark News Right now, Thunderclan isn't very too active since it's been on hold for such a long time. I -> Bluestar <- have spoken with Beesting recently, and we're most likely going to try and bring back Thunderclan soon, but she hasn't had much interest in Wizard because of how difficult the worlds have gotten.. Well, I don't blame her lol Thunderclan might move to EverQuest Next: LANDMARK once it's officially open My deputy, Beesting, might not be joining me after all.. High Ranks Leader: Bluestar IceEyes - A Dark Russian Blue she-cat with grey ears, right paw, tail tip and muzzle, with blue eyes. Deputy:'' None'' Medicine Cat:' Looking for one!' Head Warrior: '' None'' Senior Warriors Junior Warriors Apprentices 'Twilightpaw '[Heather SwiftThief] - A long-haired black she-cat with half of her face white, including her chest and under belly and legs, but back is all black including tail, with light blue-grey eyes Queens and their Kits Small Description of us :) We are Loyal and Kind ! We don't leave anybody behind ! We train almost every day and we are active almost everyday ! In Thunderclan we look after each other and respect our leaders ! You can build a great Friendship in our Clan & We always look up to star clan ! Warrior Rules : Warriors will listen to all Leader, Deputy and Head Warrior with no 'buts'. : No Lolly Gagging in camp, will usually always be work to do ! : Pay attention to Group chat at all times ! Apprentice Rules : Apprentices will listen to all Leader, Deputy, Head Warrior and their mentors with no 'buts' ! : No Lolly gagging in camp; should be training with mentor ! : Don't go on patrols alone or out side the camp without a warrior's supervision ! : Respect those older than your self ! Kit Rules : Kits will listen to all Leader, Deputy and Head Warrior with no 'buts' ! : Kits do not hunt or go on boarder patrols - stay in camp at all times or with your mother ! : How to join! Contact/Add Rebecca IceEyes &/or Rebecca AngelCaster Or simply comment :) -> Maybe you should comment or message (WikiName) on where you would like to meet :) <-